Fight For The Right
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: What happens when Horta controls all, but Betty can control her mind? Two years after Gio left her appartment for good what can Betty do to get her life on track again. Is she willing to fight for the guy?
1. Intro

I hated the way this worked. I wanted to be with him again. I missed him. It was stupid. Who did this Horta think he was anyway? Just when everything was working out in my life he had to go and change everything.

I had tried a variety of times to get in contact with him, but each time it went onto answer machine. Still hearing his voice for those thirty seconds was okay. It was enough to keep me going. For now. I would need more. I needed to escape the clutches of Horta and his writing team or learn to influence them. I just had to see him again. My Gio.

Horta had paired me up with Matt. It wasn't fair. I was forced to be intimate with him but I didn't enjoy one minute. It's as if he gets kicks out of doing this too me.

I have lost all inspiration to write recently. I have lost all inspiration to do anything. My motivation, my world has gone. It has been two years since he walked out of that stupid apartment for good and I need him back. Even just to see him for a few minutes would be enough. I want to know how he feels. If he still loves me. If we could possibly be together again some day.

I spent my days wondering about what it would be like to roam around free. Doing whatever you wanted to do and when you wanted to do it.

I wanted to write. I wanted to be a world-renowned author and Editor-in-chief of a magazine. Sure, I had gone to YETI but it wasn't the same.

I missed everything and everyone. Everyone close to me had left. They had all been forced to leave me. Christina, Henry, Walter and the worst one Gio. I needed my best friend and the love of my life and if I had my way I was going to get him.

I, Betty Suarez was willing to fight.


	2. Plan

I arrived at work like normal, but I didn't feel like normal. This morning, I had reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a hideous outfit. I placed it on the bed and internally groaned. I looked back at my wardrobe and found a very pretty black dress. It was smart enough for work and fit my curves perfectly. I picked up the straighteners that Hilda had given me a few years ago and straightened out my bangs and then put in my contacts. This would be enough for today. I couldn't change too much, too quickly.

I walked past Amanda's desk and saw her and Mark pop up. "Oh my Gawd. Who is that hotness there?" Amanda said in her normal tone. I turned around on the spot and saw hers and Mark's jaws drop to the floor.

"Hey guys," I said before turning around and heading to my desk. I sat down and stared at the computer screen.

"Wow, Betty is that you?" Daniel asked as he approached my drink.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. "Okay Daniel, Molly phoned. You have a lunch date at noon. You're coffee and bagel is waiting for you on your desk and if it's okay with you, I'm going to head off early tonight," I said. Daniel nodded his head and started smiling, more than likely thinking about his lunch date with Molly before heading into his office.

Getting through the day was tough. My head was spinning with ideas of what could happen. I didn't know how I would beat Horta but it needed to be done. He was a controlling, manipulative person and we needed to bring him down a peg or two.

"So, braceface. What's with the new look?" Amanda asked as she swayed her way over to my desk. I smiled up at her.

"Just fancied a change," I said not wanting to go into details with her.

I pretended to go back to work and she disappeared. I opened up an email I had just received. It was from "ModeGirlSandwichGuy" I opened it up confused and was shocked by what I saw.

"Betty,

We know you secretly want to be with Gio and beat Horta down and we can help. We have 43 members to our website and have been discussing ways to bring him down. Visit our website and you can read some of the solutions. Keep this information to yourself however.

We love Gio as much as you do and it would please us to see you and him together. Just stick with us and everything will work out,

Getty Girls"

Betty smiled to herself and logged onto the website.

After an hour she had the perfect plan formed in her head. Horta had better watch his back. He would not be pleased with the outcome of this.

The old Betty was back.


	3. Well, Duh?

Amanda was sat at her desk fiddling with her hair when I approached her. "You look so pretty today Amanda," I said getting her attention.

"Well, duh!" she said and I smiled at her.

"I was wondering if we could have a chat," I said to her and she looked at me as if I was crazy. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. I'll come to your desk in about ten minutes," and with that she strutted off.

I headed to my desk and smiled at the email I had saved from a long time ago. A picture of Gio and I kissing appeared on the screen and my heart did a flip. Horta had manipulated me into feeling so annoyed about the whole thing but the truth was I loved it.

"Okay let's get this show on the road. Oh look what ancient history has been brought up ," Amanda said as she sat on the edge of my desk, flashing the majority of her legs and catching the eye of every guy who went past. I blushed but didn't flinch. I had my mission set out in front of me,

"Do you still go down to his Deli?" I asked shyly. Amanda smirked at me and I could feel my face going red again.

"Yeah, I do. He still asks about you. You broke his heart Betty. You shouldn't go to him again unless you're sure of what you want," she said letting a softer side of herself show through.

"I love him. I want him, but Horta won't let me have him. I need some help. I need to rebel somehow. I have a plan but Amanda I need your help," I explained in a whisper. Amanda got a look of excitement on her face.

"Can I distract Horta? He is one hot piece of ass," Amanda said, "Plus he has some serious bucks." I started laughing as did she. I nodded my head.

"How do you get to him though? To distract him?" I asked feeling worried that our plan wouldn't work.

"The wardrobe is like a portal. Don't worry. I have Horta under control," she said as she strutted off.

I laughed to myself and then looked at the computer screen once more before heading to get lunch. Unfortunately, as I was away to leave the building, I ran into Matt. He came over to try and kiss me but I dodged him.

"STD Matt, you are a LOSER. We are over for good. Now get the hell out of my life," I yelled before running out of the office.

That felt so good. I had wanted to tell him where to go for ages and now finally had. The start of my plan was beginning to work. My phone started ringing in my pocket and I took it out. "Hiya Betty, this is Beatrice from MGSG. We would like to meet you for lunch tomorrow. We hear Amanda is helping so that's good. Everything will work out."

Beatrice explained where we were meeting and then we exchanged our goodbyes. I was looking forward to this. I might even get some new friends in the process of winning my man back.


	4. Action

**Here we go girls. This one is for all of you but specifically Beatrice as we start the celebration of our birthday week.**

I walked into the building and was shocked by the mass of people sat there already waiting with a sign saying "Betty" on it. I walked over and a few of them stood up to greet me.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice. This is Rachael, Elena, Sarah, Lauren, Stephanie, Stephanie and Melissa (sorry if I didn't include you). Thank you for meeting with us. Please take a seat," Beatrice said. They all looked lovely and I smiled at them. The one she had introduced as Elena and one of the Stephanie's seemed to dislike me instantly but I didn't say anything.

"Okay, so did you get Amanda to distract Horta?" Rachael asked me. I nodded my head shyly. These girls were so intimidating.

"What was she planning on doing to distract him?" Lauren asked. I smirked and looked at them.

"You really don't want to know," I replied.

We ordered drinks and got speaking. I loved the way the girls talked about Gio. They knew exactly what I was feeling and were just as absorbed in our relationship if not more than what I was.

"How could you not fall for the line "I don't want to be the rebound guy, I want to be the guy!" I would not have been able to," Stephanie said.

The day continued on like this until they got to discuss the plan. All too soon, the time that Amanda had promised Betty was up and she had to head back before Horta knew what was up.

This was going to be interesting but the girls were right. Gio was destined to be with me. And that destiny was going to be fulfilled.


	5. Plan in Action

It was time. I headed into the wardrobe on my way to see Horta. This was the day that I was taking him on. All by myself. And I was a bundle of nerves. I felt like I was going to have a nervous breakdown or something.

I climbed the steep ascend to his office and smiled to myself thinking about all the possibilities that could unfold by the time I reached the top of the staircase.

KNOCK, KNOCK! I could feel my heart thumping against my chest and I felt instantly nervous. I felt like I was away to be sick.

"Come in," a voice shouted from the other side of the door. I slowly opened the door and made my way inside. Horta sat with his back to me, spinning around in his chair when he heard the door open.

"Betty, dear, what can I do for you?" Horta said as he looked me straight in the eye with a smile on his face. I felt nervous all over again. I did not know how this plan was going to work out but I really hoped that it did.

"I have a proposition for you. $20,000 enough?" I asked.

Horta gained a confused expression on his face. "Enough for what, dear?" I groaned at his unneeded affection.

"Fine, then $50,000 to bring back Gio!" I exclaimed feeling frustrated.

Horta laughed whole heartedly. I looked at him feel annoyed. How dare he laugh at me? What gave him the right to? I was fed up of this.

"Betty, there is no way we are bringing Gio back. Even if it is just to spite those Getty people out there. Do you have any ideas how much complaints we get from them since he left?" Horta explained.

What an asshole! All I wanted was to be happy and the girls had helped me. "Please Horta?" I asked. He shook his head and turned around in his chair. End of discussion.

I slowly descended the stairs kicking my shoes off and throwing one off of the wall. I was pissed. He would not get away with this for long. I was going to get my Gio back. Even if it meant bringing Horta down once and for all. He was going down! I just needed the girls help…


	6. Going To Print

I looked at the bit of paper in front of me, pleased with the finished results. I smiled to myself as I read through the article I had managed to get published in Mode magazine. It was very last minute to get it in but I managed with some help from Daniel.

It was going to be a hard time the next couple of months, but I had to get through it. I kept smiling as I looked over my article again. Although it was not a long piece, it did what I wanted. It ended my old life.

_This is an obituary. It is an obituary for the old Betty Suarez. Rest in Peace as the new Betty Suarez is going to kick some ass and get her man back._

_You never fully realise what you have until you have lost it. I cannot believe that I gave everything up. Betty Suarez had a love. Not one of those feelings you get in high school, but proper adult love. Her brain was confused. She gave up everything thinking it was what she wanted but it was not. It never was._

_There was only ever one thing that she wanted. That was Giovanni Rossi._

_This is not your average article. This is a plea. A plea to the man that I love and who once loved me. I just wanted to let him know that I care and always did._

_Betty Suarez will be missed, but the new improved version is going to get what she wants and when she wants it. No one will stop her in her way._

There was a picture of me at the top of the article with my geeky glasses and braces smiling at everyone who would read the article. I cringed when I saw it. My change was full body, physical and mental. I was possessed. I wanted my way and was going to get it. I could not cope being by myself anymore and this was my way of coping.

Smiling I put down the magazine. It had been at least a week since I last spoke to Horta. He was going to get his comeuppance. There was no way he was getting to stop me. I just had to let time run its course. I could not rush this. Gio would wait. I was sure of that. Well, he might have found someone new. If he had I would have to make him want me again. Yes. This was going to be harder than I thought…


	7. Getty Girls are Cunning

I apologise if you are not in this chapter it got confusing with 15 characters. You know I love you all.

It was the day. I was nervous as hell but it had to be done. Although the nerves were present I felt extremely excited. I hadn't heard anything from Gio since my article got published. There was a chance he hadn't read it and then there was a chance that Horta had refused to let him contact me. Thank goodness that I managed to escape his hold.

I walked to Livino's Deli to meet the girls again. This time we were all taking on Horta. He could turn me away, but no one would want to take on fifteen of the Getty girls. That was just suicidal. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it in the end. I would get my way with the help of the girls who had helped me all along. They made me realise the flaws that had started to show. The flaws that Horta created.

As I walked into the Deli I saw all fifteen of them sat there. Beatrice, Livia, Foxy, Sweetie, Lauren!, m1ssp1ggy, MadameB, Bromfieldhall, Slctalbot, Junamrsgirl, Lynnie, Ukhere, Paula and Miss_T. It was strange but exciting at the same time.

"Hey you guys. Ready to rock and roll?" I asked as I reached the table they were sat at.

"Hells yeah we are!" Livia exclaimed as everyone got up and we all scrambled out the door.

Once we got to Mode offices we had to be extremely sneaky and everyone had their jobs to do. I had the worst one. Lynnie was the first to act as she stood and spoke to Daniel, distracting him enough to let us past without him noticing. Once she was in his office and had turned him, without him noticing, so his back was facing us, we moved further in our mission.

m1ssp1ggy and Sweetie headed with me to the door that led up to Horta's office, while Beatrice and Livia went to seek out Amanda. She had agreed to help us too. She was a good girl at heart. We stood waiting patiently when we heard the signature cough we had created.

This was our queue. As Miss_T, Paula, Ukhere, Junamrsgirl and Slctalbot all worked their way around the offices turning off the cameras, we slowly climbed the ascending stairs. It was a trek and we kept as quiet as we could.

Livia was the first to stop as we got up the stairs. She knew that we all were to stop a specific amount of stairs up in case of the need to get away. Beatrice stopped a few steps later, shortly followed by m1ssp1ggy and then finally Sweetie and Amanda. I nodded to them and Livia took out her cell phone.

I headed into the office as she dialled the number. I knocked on the door and heard the normal, "Come in."

I walked in slowly making sure to sway my hips as I did. "Betty, dear. What can I do for you?"

I smiled at him as best as I could. I sauntered over to his desk and placed my hands on the edge of it, being careful to curl my fingers under the edge. "Horta, darling. I was wondering, will you let me do more of what I want on the show?" I said as seductively as I could. I placed the parcel that had been stuffed in the sleeve of my jacked and stuck it under the ledge of the desk.

"B, you can do whatever you want," he responded with a smirk on his face. I hadn't missed the double meaning to his statement, but I chose to ignore it.

"Okay, that was all. Thank you," I said before turning and heading out of the office, running down the stairs. Now all we had to do was wait.


	8. The Winner Takes it All

What I have written in here is not meant to be slanderous. It is all fiction and meant in a tongue in cheek way.

We waited. It didn't take long to happen. There was a lot of commotion and policemen and women burst through the door. They ran to the door up to Horta's office and we followed them. "You can't go up there!" I shouted loud enough that Horta could hear, "You have to have an appointment."

I saw the girls smile at my addition to the plan. I was gaining their approval. The police didn't listen to me they just kept running up the stairs and burst through the door. "What the hel…" Horta started but was quickly interrupted by a policeman.

"Mr. Horta, we need to check your office. We have been tipped off to some illegal drug selling and usage within these premises and need to do a thorough search," the policeman explained.

Horta nodded his head and then looked at me. I shrugged, being as good an actress as I could have been. He sat down with two policemen beside him.

The search took a long time. The room was literally turned upside down. I knew we shouldn't realistically still be there but it was fascinating to watch. Just as they were about to give up hope, a policewoman found what she was looking for.

"Silvio Horta, you are under arrest for the possession of grade A and C drugs. Anything you say…" the policeman explained. At this point I turned on the stairs and left the room for good, knowing that I would not be controlled by him again.

It was weird. I was free. I didn't have to listen to him anymore. I could do what I want. I spoke to the girls and told them my next plan of action. They wished me luck and I was on my way.

My feet glided across the ground. I could not remember my journey at all. I was in my own little world. I finally reached the door I had wanted to arrive at. I took a deep breathe and opened the heavy front door.

The smell hit me and it felt like I was home again. The bell dinged and I walked inside. "Hang on a minute," a voice shouted through from behind a door. I knew the voice instantaneously.

"Hi there, what can I get you today?" he said as he looked me in the eyes. He seemed confused about something and also kind of distant. Did he not recognise me.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you were on the menu today Mr Rossi because I have been craving you for the past couple of years," I said seductively as I jumped over the counter and grabbed his face pulling him to me.

I couldn't stop myself as my lips touched his. I pulled him as close as I could so that our bodies were flush. His lips were soft as they aggressively caressed mine. I loved the feeling of them. I wound my hand up into his hair and deepened the kiss, slowly tracing his lips with my tongue.

He opened his mouth to me and continued to kiss me. His tongue fought against mine for dominance and this was no battle that I was going to give up any time soon. Unfortunately, I needed to breathe so we broke away from the kiss and rested our foreheads together.

"Well, hell B! I never expected that. You look different. I totally didn't know it was you until you spoke. I love the change within you, but we cannot be together. Horta won't allow it," Gio said with disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Ssh! Gio, I have taken care of that, for us. If you'll have me. Horta is gone. For a long time. We don't have to worry about him anymore…" I started before Gio's lips covered my own and stopped my speech and my train of thought. The oonly thing running through my brain was _Gio, Gio, Gio._


	9. A Twist in the Tale

Okay finishing this off as part of the Getty girls birthday month/year. Hope you all enjoyed the story. This is sadly the end.

I was happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in years. I had my man back and things were moving nicely with him. I had new friends, my Getty girls. To be honest, they were so lovely, I would have felt sad not to see them again.

Gio and had been reunited for about a month now. Things were getting steamy fast. We were picking things up pretty much where we left it off before Horta started to disrupt things. Stupid man.

My thoughts were interrupted by my wonderful boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I turned around in his embrace and kissed him passionately.

"I don't mean to be a spoil sport, but we both have work, Miss Editor-in-Chief," he said as he broke our kiss. I smiled at him and kissed him gently again before we headed out the door to work. We were happy and together and that's all that mattered.

**9 months later**

There was a slight twist to our story. It came in the name of Elena Beatrice Rossi. She was born in May and we were delighted with her. Of course we were shocked at first but our little darling was all we wanted and more. She was the glue that held us together. She was the being that symbolised our love.

I sat on the sofa with Elena sat on my lap, sleeping soundly when Gio came in and kissed my cheek before roughling up my hair. I playfully growled at him before kissing him back.

"B, I am so happy now. You have officially made me the happiest man alive. I want to ask you something. I know things are a bit crazy at the moment and everything but I have never felt so sure about anything before. Will you marry me? Become Mrs Rossi? Please? We can have our perfect family," he said.

I smiled at him. "Gio, we don't need to get married to have the perfect family. We have that anyway. But nothing would make me happier than to marry you and become Mrs. Betty Rossi," I said as he leaned up and kissed me. He took my hand in his and placed a diamond ring on my finger.

"I know it's not traditionally done. The baby first and then the marriage but I love you Betty," he said meaningfully.

I responded with my whole heart, "I love you too Gio. I really do."


End file.
